


Strawberry Fantasy

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Rose didn't meet Greg yet, Sfw stuffing, Stuffing, Stuffing Universe, Trying to make a tag happen for stuffing stuff of SU, sfw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Pearl have some time to spend alone together. Rose confesses a fantasy that Pearl is determined to act out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fantasy

The soft and soothing sound of the waves washing up on the shore filled the cold and brisk air. The sky was dyed pink with the once bright and sunny afternoon inching closer and closer to an end. The area surrounding the beach was empty, completely empty of any human life form loitering around. That only thing that seemed to dare linger was a trail of footprints and the gem who they belonged to. After all, this area was only deprived of HUMAN life. 

Pearl sat crossed legged at the very edge of the shore, just barely touching the water. Her gaze was forward and locked upon the scenery before her. Rose was right, the earth truly is beautiful. She treasured moments where she could indulge in such a sight undisturbed by gem duties or whatever shenanigans Amethyst was cooking up in her free time. She inhaled the refreshing salty scent that lingered in the air. Untouched by car fumes and pollution caused by humans. She could see herself staying here for a long time if that was ever a possibility. 

A lazy smile formed on her face as she continued to admire the ocean and all it had to offer during this lovely evening. She sensed someone approaching her from behind, reluctantly she averted her gaze from the sparkling waters and beautiful blushing pink coloured sky, but the view before her now was far more charming and lovely than anything earth had. Towering over her was Rose Quartz with her trademark sweet smile and soft eyes.

"Pearl," she said, offering Pearl her hand. "We have the temple to ourself." 

Ah yes, Garnet and Amethyst were both out running a errand together. Rose insisted that all of them going for such a small task was pointless, and both Garnet and Amethyst were more then content to handle a mission without assistance from her or Rose. Just as Rose stated, they had the temple to themselves. Free to do whatever they pleased in either her or Rose's room. 

"Yes, we do." she replied and took ahold of Rose's hand, pulling herself up onto her feet. 

"Enjoying the view?" Rose asked, taking a moment to glance forward. "Earth is so beautiful, nothing on Homeworld could compare."

"It is lovely." Pearl agreed.

"I feel guilty dragging you away from such a sight." 

"You have no need to feel guilty, I treasure our time alone." Pearl reassured. "Not to say I don't enjoy the company of Amethyst and Garnet. They are dear friends and I will always cherish them... but when it's just me and you..." she trailed off. 

"I know how you feel." Rose continued to smile sweetly. "Therefore, let's not delay any longer." 

And with that being said Rose guided Pearl to the door of the temple. The door allowed each member of the crystal gems to have their own room, where only they had access. If another gem wanted entrance to another gem's room it would require the owner of that room to grant them access. Each room was perfectly fitting for each of their needs, hence why Pearl's room was a haven for order and cleanliness, while Amethyst's room served as a place for her to indulge in her pack rat habits. 

The door opened, Pearl felt a rush of excitement rush through her as the entrance to Rose's room was revealed. Her room was a world of fluffy pink clouds, everything and anything you desired would appear at Rose's will. You wanted to see someone you know? Act out a favourite memory? See a certain object? Travel somewhere? Rose Quartz could make all that happen in her room, whatever she wanted she got. Of course everything had it flaws, if you wanted to consume something like food it was impossible, the room was incapable of making something out of nothing. But either way, this was a charming room overall. 

"Garnet and Amethyst will be gone for a few hours, so we have quite a bit of time to spare." Rose explained as they entered the room. 

"A few hours? What kind of errand did you sent them on?" she questioned, still holding Rose's hand. It amazed Pearl who perfectly Rose's fingers seemed to fit into the spaces between her's, she couldn't help but marvel.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little mountain climbing. And you know how Amethyst loves the snow, but enough about them." Rose brought Pearl deeper into the room, still hand in hand. "They are our dear friends that had been through thick and thin with us. But now, it's just me and you." she sat down upon the fluffy pink clouds, leading Pearl to sit onto her lap.

Pearl had been with Rose for countless millenniums, she should be over the little thrill of being with her alone during a much more peaceful time rather then the mayhem of a battlefield. After all, they were the ones who fought for this peacefulness. But still, Pearl would always get that little rush whenever she and Rose could spend time like this. 

Rose ran her fingers through Pearl's head of short hair. She smiled and leaned into Rose's touch. She humoured herself with the thought that her head would probably fit perfectly into the palm of Rose's hand. Which honestly wouldn't be very surprising. Rose was a quartz after all, if they developed the way Homeworld wanted them too they could easily tower over the majority of gems. Where pearls on the other hand were on the much smaller side and far more slim. The difference between size was humorous and Pearl did take advantage of what both their sizes had to offer. She could sit in Rose's lap with ease and easily be picked up by her.

"Do you like it here on earth?" Rose asked. 

"It has its ups and downs, but overall it's has its charm." Pearl replied. "I'm glad of all planets it's this one we're on."

"I'm happy you're enjoying it here, after everything that has happened I'm glad it turned out like this." she continued to stroke Pearl's head.

And they kept conversing, discussing a wide range of topics. The other areas of earth they had yet to experience, the areas they had experience, the beautiful sunset they saw prior to now, battle technics and what they wanted to do in the future. And Pearl loved every second of it, Rose's company was an utter joy to be able to have. How a gem like her got so lucky was unknown to her, but one thing was for sure, she would cherish their time together forever.

"Pearl?" Rose asked, slowly bringing the hand she was using to stroke Pearl to a stop.

"Yes?" she responded immediately.

"I've been thinking about you a lot." she started, her sweet whispery tone was hypnotic to Pearl.

"I think about you too." she looked up at Rose and smiled sweetly, her cheeks tinged with a blue blush. Rose could only chuckle.

"Pearl, I think we have very different ideas on where this conversation is going." she gave her head a quick but still very affectionate rub. 

"Different how?" she raised an eye brow, curious by what exactly Rose meant. She highly doubted it could be anything negative, Rose wouldn't dare ruin their time alone together unless it was dire. She took a few seconds to ponder what could possibly be so important. But it all came up blank, she couldn't figure out what was on Rose's mind.

"It's a bit more of a confession, actually." she said, running her hand through her vivid pink curls. "As you know, earth has food." 

"Yes, that stuff Amethyst likes to consume in such vast amounts." it took every ounce of willpower for Pearl to resist the urge to crinkle her nose in disgust. How Amethyst could handle the feeling of digestion was beyond her.

"And as of late... I've been finding myself with this fantasy that's been on my mind almost if not constantly." she twiddled her thumbs. 

"Fantasy?" Pearl repeated back, cocking her head in curiosity. Well, at least it wasn't anything negative like she feared. But why was Rose bringing it up with her? 

"Yes, forgive me but it's a little embarrassing to admit." she shifted her gaze from Pearl for only a quick moment. Then returned her sights back onto her. "I hope you won't think less of me."

"I won't, I promise!" Pearl exclaimed. How could she possibly think any less of Rose Quartz? She was brave, generous, and loving. "I could never do such a thing!"

"You're too good to me, my Pearl." Rose cupped Pearl's face and planted a kiss upon her gem. 

"Now, what about this fantasy you been having?" she questioned, assuming that was what Rose wished to discuss. What was this fantasy of hers? Was that Homeworld could understand Rose's love of all life? That was no secret. Maybe Rose wanted to try a new style for her form and wanted her opinion? "Would you mind explaining?"

"Of course." Rose took a deep breath and looked away. "I want to feed you vast amounts of food."

There was a long and uncomfortable pause after she spoke. Did she hear that right? Rose wanted to feed her? Everyone knew Pearl did not like the process of eating. She could appreciate the flavour of food, and did enjoy cooking herself. But the act of eating itself grossed her out, especially the digesting part of it. 

"Pearl? Are you okay? I weirded you out, didn't I?" Rose frowned, her eyes lingering with guilt. "I know how you feel about food, I'm sorry. I shouldn't had brought it up." 

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine." Pearl quickly reassured. Not wanting her to feel terrible over a simple confession. "I'm more surprised and confused truthfully. You want to feed me?"

"Well... yes." she ran her fingers through her curls a second time. "It's an image I haven't been able to shake from my mind. I was tempted to act it out in this room, but I felt it would just violate your trust and seem inappropriate to do without your consent, real you or not." 

"I appreciate you telling me this." Pearl stated, figuring she might as well try to stall to figure out how to go about this. This was odd to her, it's not like theirs data on Homeworld or earth on how to handle a situation where your partner confesses a fantasy to you. "I'm grateful for your trust."

"But what about the fantasy itself? I know your just stalling for time. Please, just be honest with me." Rose said as she put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "If you are repulsed I understand, I won't press further."

"No, I-I think we should discuss it further." Pearl twiddled her thumbs. "So umm... you want to feed me food?" 

"Yes, and a lot of it." Rose confessed. "I know you dislike eating, so I was rather hesitate to bring it up. Our relationship isn't in jeopardy if you aren't into it. I can simply do without if that is more comfortable."

"Do you... want to do that to me in real life?" Pearl questioned. 

"Well, yes. If I am to be truthful then yes, I would love to."

"Then that's what we're do."

"Pearl, you don't need to do this. I know you hate eating. I could just use this room to act it out. Or just drop it all together, it's not a big deal." she reassured.

"No, I can do this. I've been to war, I fought Homeworld gems, I can handle some food." Pearl said. So she didn't like eating that much. But she could endure this. Digestion wasn't a cracked gem, it was just a bit of discomfort.

"You do too much for me." she sighed.

"You give yourself too little credit Rose, you done much for me as well." Pearl said. "You deserve this Rose." It was true she wasn't a fan of eating, but this was for Rose. And she would much rather have Rose do this on her than a clone that the room could create. Pearl could endure this, it's not everyday they had the temple to themselves for such a long period of time. "In fact lets do it now."

"Determine aren't you?" she chuckled weakly. "But first we need some ground rules. First, if it's too much for you to handle, you let me know. "

"Of course."

"Secondly, I'll be selecting a food that will be easy for you to handle. No used pushing yourself so hard for something you don't like."

"Alright, that's fair." Pearl was relieved about that part. She doubted she could handle something heavy like pizza, burgers, steak, or tacos if she were to eat a large amount like Rose wanted her to. Something on the lighter side was more preferable.

"And lastly, I swear not a soul will know about this. I will no breath a word to any outsider, including Garnet and Amethyst. Everything takes place here in my room, so in other words what happens in this room stays in this room." 

"Perfect, I was thinking the same thing actually." Pearl could already hear Amethyst's taunting and teasing if she were to see her fill out Rose's desire.

"Well then, shall we start?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes, we shall." Pearl agreed.

Rose smiled and guided Pearl off of her lap. "You shape shift a suitable digestive system, I'll go get you something to eat." she mused gleefully and skipped on out of the room.

Pearl let out a sigh once Rose was out of sight. Eating... she was going to eat. And not just a little, a lot. Needless to say she could easily predict this wasn't going to be all that enjoyable for her. But Rose Quartz on the other hand probably was going to have a blast, and that was Pearl's motivation. After a second sigh she created a digestive system, Rose did promise for a food that was easy to handle. But what would she choose? Her eyes perked up once Rose entered the room again, this time carrying a dainty silver spoon in one hand, and a clear glass bowl that was roughly the size of... what did humans call those things again? Oh yeah, a punch bowl. Though ironically the contents inside were certainly not a liquid like punch. But rather something that was a dull light pink with dark red flecks. It did match the colour scheme of Rose and her room.

"Did you make a digestive system?" Rose asked, Pearl nodded in response. "Perfect, I got the food." she mused with a happy smile on her face.

"What exactly will I be eating?" she questioned.

"Oh this? It's strawberry mousse. It's a type of earth dessert. It's already soft so you don't need to worry about chewing." she answered happily. 

"Where did you even get that?"

"Not important." she responded rather quickly then plopped herself down on the ground. Offering her lap for Pearl to sit on her again. Pearl made her way over to Rose and sat on her lap like before. "Comfy?"

"As comfortable as I'll ever be." Pearl said. 

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." she reminded.

"No, it's fine. Please, let's begin." And with that being said Rose scooped a small spoonful from the large bowl. 

"Here it comes." she said and brought the spoon to Pearl's mouth. She opened her mouth, allowing Rose to feed her the first spoonful. "Well? Do you like it?" 

The mousse was light but still creamy. It wasn't as heavy as pudding, and like Rose had said didn't require chewing of any sort. As for flavour it did taste sweet and tasted like strawberries. Overall Pearl did like the flavour and texture, but not enough to throw her dislike of eating out the window. 

"It's good, you made a great choice." she replied and swallowed. Trying her hardest not to shiver as the food traveled down her gullet. 

"Really? Thank you, I was going to go down a pudding route but I feared that would be too heavy for you. I figured mousse would be a safer alternative. I'm glad I was right." she smiled and scooped a second spoonful up. "Ready for the second spoonful?" 

Pearl nodded and opened her mouth again to be fed. She was surprised how much she enjoyed the strawberry mousse, dare to say she looked forward to the next spoonful. Rose really did make a great choice when it came to selection. Mousse was a great fit for this with its fluffy texture and great taste. She ate the next spoonful, but this time unable to hide her disgust of swallowing as she shivered.

"My Pearl, you don't need to do this. I can tell you are displeased."

"No, Rose it's fine. It's just the swallowing part, I really and truly do like the taste. I'll get over the swallowing part soon enough." Pearl reassured.

"Well... alright." Rose said, not sounding like she fully believed her. But still fed Pearl a third spoonful of strawberry mousse. "If you say so Pearl."

The third spoonful was just as good, sweet but not sickening, light and airy, fruity and savoury. Pearl allowed the chill mousse to rest upon her tongue for a moment, wanting to savour the soft dessert. This was why she grew an interest in cooking. It was utterly amazing to see how a combination of a few ingredients could create something completely new. She was unable to hold back a delighted moan. Did Rose make this herself? Or was it made by the hands of humans? Because it was a superb food.

"You actually like it?" Rose questioned, preparing a fourth spoonful.

"Why... yes." Pearl said after she swallowed. Not shivering as much this time. Maybe she was getting used to the act of swallowing? "I wouldn't lie to you Rose."

Rose smiled sweetly, saying nothing as she fed Pearl a fourth spoonful. It still remained soft and sweet tasting. Pearl pondered if she would get sick of it anytime soon. This would be the most she would ever eat, she hasn't ever experienced the sensation of getting sick of a certain flavour. Maybe she wouldn't? Amethyst could eat large amounts of the same food and non-food items and not complain about getting sick of them. But then again Amethyst would eat anything as long as it doesn't eat her first... most of the time. She would just have to wait and see how she felt about the mousse later on during this feeding session. She swallowed, only squirming slightly as the mousse travelled down her throat. She couldn't wait until she was numb to the act of swallowing, it would make it easier for not only her but Rose Quartz as well.

"I am really grateful for you doing this." Rose stated as she scooped up a fifth spoonful. "Doing this with you has been on my mind for awhile. I'm beyond excited now, as the old human saying goes, it's a dream come true." she mused and brought the mousse to Pearl's mouth to feed her. This time around Pearl barely shivered or squirmed from swallowing. 

Okay, that one wasn't so bad. It was just going to get easier from here on out, right? Once she got used to swallowing it should be a breeze. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." she replied, offering Rose a small smile. 

"What about you?" she questioned. "How do you feel about this?"

"The strawberry mousse is delightful in both taste and texture. It's not as dreadful as I thought it would be so far. The fact I don't need to chew is a big relief. Granted I'm not to pleased about having to have it all... come out of me." Pearl's nose crinkled in disgust at the very thought of that last part. "But so far so good. I have no intention of stopping."

"That's good." Rose held the sixth spoonful to Pearl's mouth. "Now open wide my Pearl."

Pearl could certainly see the appeal in Rose's fantasy. It gave her a great amount of pleasure to be doted on by her darling Rose Quartz. All curled up in Rose's lap, having her full attention, just her and her dear lover. It was amazing, she lost track of time and being fed and having to swallow didn't matter for her. In fact she nearly forgot that she was eating. Odd, it was something she hated but she managed to somehow block it out. And all it took was Rose whispering sweet sayings to her as she ate spoonful after spoonful. Time blurred together, Pearl lost track of time. But then she got a reminder of what exactly she was doing.

Pearl flinched, something felt off. It wasn't painful, but it was odd. She immediately snapped out of her happy little state. Her abdomen was the source of the this strange sensation. It felt... heavy. she glance downward, noticing her stomach which was now rather largely protruding. Her cheeks flared blue with embarrassment. How on earth did that happen?! Was her form suddenly defective? 

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked and then noticed Pearl glancing down at her stomach. "Oh, that's just the effect of eating so much food. It's harmless, no need to worry." she explained.

Eating too much food? Exactly how much did she consume already? She glanced at the large punch bowl that served to hold the rich strawberry mousse. Her blush deepen upon realizing that there was roughly only two spoonfuls left. Did she really consume that much mousse? Gee, she really must had been out of it.

"This doesn't happen to A-Amethyst." Pearl stuttered in embarrassment.

"True, maybe it has to do with her being a quartz that developed differently from others." Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders. "How to you feel? You never ate this much before in your life, are you okay?"

"I'm...I feel heavy." she choked out. Her two hands roaming the newfound roundness of her belly. 

"You're just full from all the mousse." she explained calmly. 

"I-I guess I was pretty out of it." 

"You looked so relaxed.... umm... think you can handle the last little bit?" Rose asked.

Surely she could handle the last bit. What were two more mere little spoonfuls to her? She already made it this far. Dead set to finish what she and Rose started Pearl nodded. 

"Yeah, no used letting it go to waste..." well it was going to become waste regardless but she didn't want to think about it. 

"Perfect!" Rose cheered and got the second last spoonful. "Open wide!" she mused with utter delight.

Pearl opened her mouth and allowed Rose to feed her the spoonful. Now the once savoury and light strawberry mousse was sickening and dreadful. After this Pearl doubted she could ever see strawberries the same way again. She swallowed, and thankfully it appeared she could still handle swallowing better then when she first started. That spoonful was shortly fallowed by the next spoonful and then she was done.

"You ate everything, good job." Rose praised as she set the empty bowl and silver spoon aside.

"I'm so full." Pearl groaned, clutching her rounded belly. 

"Do you need my tears?" 

"No, I'll live." she replied, looking up at her. "Is this how your fantasy played out in your head?" 

"Yes, yes it is." she placed her hand on Pearl's middle and began to gently rub. Instinctively Pearl was going to shoo her hands away, but managed not to. After all, the belly rub was rather soothing after being stuffed. "This was amazing, thank you so much."

"Anything for you Rose." Pearl panted with a weak smile. 

"Shhhhh, no need to talk." Rose hushed her, pulling the now stuffed Pearl closer to her. "Relax, you earned it." her hands continued to roam her stomach, massaging the mild ache she had away. "Just rest now, you been through so much."

Pearl's smile widen as she let herself indulge deeper into Rose's touch. Her eyes grew heavy from how tired she was from being full. It was weird, she done nothing but sit in her lover's lap and feast upon strawberry mousse, it was no battle against Homeworld, she shouldn't be tired. But she wasn't going to fight it, she was going to give into it. She shut her eyes, only focusing on the pattern of movement from Rose's hands as they massaged her taut belly.


End file.
